A Veela's Affection
by Midmoon Kitsune
Summary: Hermione just wanted a simple year at Hogwarts. Sadly she cant seem to get her wish. The arrival of a certain French witch doesn't help at all. My first fanfic, please be nice. Oneshot.


**Veela Affection. **

She looked about her with a focused glare. Books clutched tightly to her chest and bag secure at her side. She had to do this. There was no other way. It was a risk, a huge one but she believed she could make it. The class was released only a few seconds before and students were filling the corridor, going about their business is a chaos of bodies, bags, books and misdirection's. Joining them Hermione had her mind set on only one place and getting there in one piece. Or so she hoped.

Going down one corridor, down two sets of stairs and taking the next left. Hermione knew this castle like the back of her hand, spending almost every day of the year for the past three years did add into that fact, addition to having two trouble making best friends who cannot for the life of them keep themselves safe, the hallowed halls of Hogwarts was her home away from home. Like every home there was the ever annoying unwelcoming residents she has to share it with. Slytherin's were an everlasting reminder that herself and heritage wasn't up to their standards of wizardry. Their constantly voiced thoughts became rather typical so she simply threw away all thought when they showed their faces. She didn't care about magical heritage. Coming from a Muggle home simply gave her the drive to learn everything she could about the world she was brought into at the young age of eleven. Tending to go a little overboard at times never did any real damage, she did correctly use the time-turner and excel at all her studies. Upon remembering the amazingly gratifying punch she gave to Malfoy the previous year did always make her smile.

Her mood however plummeted soon as she heard that familiar echo. Looking over her shoulder, she hurried her pace. Using her knowledge of the stone walled institute she varied her path through corridors and staircases going two steps at a time, dodging students hoping to be rid of the rather annoying sound stalking her.

Hermione took a moment for a breather around the corner off a main corridor, chancing a look over the students wandering about to see if she could get a hint of her ever present followers. Sounds of cracks and exploding sounds came to her ear. 'The Twins must be up to their jokes again' Hermione thought with a sigh, relaxing against the cool stone.

"It's nearly half way through the term and I'm behaving like a paranoid idiot. How can I get through my schedules with those persistent vultures swooping in on me every time I try to get a little peace and quiet? Is it really too much to ask to be left alone for a little while?" She chanced another glance down the crowded hallway, eyes scanning each individual carefully.

"The Great Hall should be filling fast. If I grab lunch quickly then hide away inside an empty classroom I should be safe until classes later" Mumbling to herself was becoming a habit of hers. After another sigh Hermione stands straight to walk off only to bump into another figure.

"Ah, cheri! Nous avons trouvé que vous!"

Hermione's head snapped up at the voice. There stood the tall, fair and beautiful silk robed girls of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Hermione may have been placed within the house of Godric Gryffindor in her first year at Hogwarts but all her bravery and courage left her within that instant. Since the beginning of her fourth year and the announcement of the Triwazard Tournament being held, then the arrival the both French girls and the Bulgarian boys from Durmstrung Institute, Hermione felt her world slip slightly off its axis and left her with chaos.

The seconds it had taken her mind to flip was all the girl needed to bring the petrified Gryffindor into her clutches. Well into the whole groups clutches. Passed on from girl to girl, she got hugged and kissed on the cheeks repeatedly. Being told in rapid French how cute she was and how adorable they found her bushy hair and beautiful brown eyes. The girls never seemed to want to give her up even onto the next. And all of this was the cause of one particular student.

Hermione snapped back into the moment and near screamed. Bolting from her situation and the girls she raced from the hallway down multiple flights of stairs to try and gain her once lost freedom. Abandoning her will towards the Great Hall and a peaceful lunch, she heads out through the courtyard and down the grounds towards Hagrid's hut. Knowing exactly where the Carriage sat on the trees edge, she altered her course slightly and let her fast pace take her towards the Forbidden Forest. She had a bone to pick with a particular Veela, one who left her to the wrath of her fellow students and the turmoil this whole thing was putting her through. Of course said Veela had hardly any control over the situation but that was far from Hermione's mind at the time. She caught sight of the figure she desperately wanted to strangle.

Happy sitting on a spread blanket overlooking the Black Lake, Fleur Delacour was enjoying a calming cup of tea and sandwiches with her dear sweet little sister Gabrielle. The day was a rare warm and sunny one; the grounds surrounding Hogwarts were quiet and peaceful. There was only one thing that could make it all the more…

"Fleur!"

And speak of the wondrous angel herself. Fleur calmly set her teacup aside to lift her gaze to the closing figure. The scowl on her face only seemed to make Fleur grin even more. She found it utterly adorable.

"Oui, mon ange? Did you miss me zat much? Eef I 'ad known I would 'ave swept you into my arms ze moment you were released from zose 'orrible dungeons. Just say ze word…" Fleur could speak fluent English after her years of schooling. However she knew what her accent did to the poor Gryffindor. The brunette, for her part never admitted to liking the few incorrect words spoken, neither did she deny Fleur from doing so. Hermione just sighed as she reached the blanket edge.

"I wasn't in Potions class and we both know you knew that. Your classmates were at it again. Tell them to leave me be or I will never get my studying done! I do not want to fail this year Fleur!" Annoyance still clear in her voice though her initial anger had faded when she came upon the French vixen. Fleur simply continued to smile.

"What do you wish me to do ma belle? I cannot deny zem zeir right of loving such a beauty as you. You 'ave been accepted wiz'en the Veela. Be 'onoured of such a feat as zat. Very few can" She takes another sip of her tea before placing it back down beside her. "Besides, you study beyond your year. Spending time wiz your lovely new family, now zat I believe ez more important oui?" Hermione looked at her like she had grown a second head. Gabrielle took the chance to put herself in the line of fire for a moment.

"'Ermione. Wont you 'ave some tea? I find ze Great 'all a little…autoritaire…ah too much at times. Sœur 'ad made a lunch picnic 'ere today. Won't you join us?" Gabrielle said in her sweet delicate voice. Hermione couldn't find it in her to say no and sat herself down in defeat. Leaving plenty of space between her and Fleur was intentional to get the idea through Fleur's head. Noticing instantly at the distance, Fleur pouted.

"Mon amour. Where is my days embrace from you? I 'ave missed your touch all day. Barring such a loss was 'arrder zan I 'ave ever…"

"You can collect your 'embrace' from the girl's later. They got enough to last you all for a week" Hermione grumbles, interrupting Fleur mid-way through her sentence as Gabrielle pours her some tea. The young Beuxbatons girl couldn't help but giggle at the two. Knowing that banter was part of the early bonding they shared. Gabrielle didn't know much about the bonding process through which a Veela finds their chosen but she did know her sister found hers with just one look at the lovely brown eyed brunette. It was very rocky start for the two. Complications arose almost instantly as the two were very different in personality and nature. They'd come to learn Hermione was always in search of some new knowledge and after a few long detailing letters from their mother, Fleur manage to persuade Hermione to give her a chance. Which was all she needed cause let's face it who can deny a Veela?

"No hug compares to yours 'Ermione! And you know eet too! Why are you so mean my chosen?!" Fleur was starting to exaggerate. She went to such lengths of leaning over slightly, reaching for the fourth year hoping to pull her closer but Hermione kept herself out of Fleur's reach, just. She sat with her arms folded and legs crossed, a clear indication she wasn't falling for the older girl's tricks. Hermione turned her attention back to the youngest of the seated trio.

"Gabrielle, how're things for you here? I hope Hogwarts isn't too intimidating. You not feeling too home sick or anything are you?" Hermione's tone had softened on the thought of the young girl's hardship of fitting into a different culture at such a young age. Her own memories of doing just that came to the forefront of her mind.

Gabrielle smiled. Not just at Hermione's kind words but also noticing her sister taking the distracted chance to slip closer to the brunette without her knowing. Taking pity on her sister she acted like she didn't notice.

"I'm alright. I 'ave sœur with me every day and my lessons are 'eld within ze carriage by Madam Maxime. I do admit zat 'ogwarts ez nozing like home but I like eet here. Everyzing ez so new and exciting but I 'aven't seen ze 'ole castle yet. I know zere are many places to explore" She speaks softly over her teacup before taking a sip.

"I'll be happy to give you a proper tour Gabrielle, just let me know whe…Eeeh!" Finishing her statement with a squeal as she felt slim arms wrap themselves around her waist and pull her back suddenly. Hermione found herself sitting on the lap of a very content Fleur. Arms wrapped snuggly around her middle and gentle nuzzling on her back Hermione just gave a sigh.

"As I was saying, I know many of Hogwarts secrets. After classes would you like me to show you? Without the touchy grabby ones trailing behind us" She gave a look over her shoulder with the last statement only to get a toothy smile in return. Fleur didn't seem to care much about Hermione's attitude at the present time, knowing it was her fellow Beauxbatons actions that cause the bushy haired girl into such a state. Maybe she would give her what she wanted.

"Eef you wish to 'ave ze time, I will ask ze girls to leave you alone oui? For ze afternoon, you can 'ave eet to yourselves. Does zat sound better mon amour?" Fleur asked politely, leaning her head on the fourth years shoulder.

"Really? Completely alone?" Taking a moment before looking at the smaller blonde before her. "What do you think Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle grinned "Tries bein! Zank you so much sœur! I want to see all ze towers, oh and maybe ze dungeons too" Gabrielle and Hermione went off excitedly on what they could do for the hours after dinner. Fleur became content with making both her little sister and chosen happy by granting their small wish. Absentmindedly she started playing with the bushy hair before her, the owner not caring as she went on about some of the ghosts roaming the school.

Fleur began to think about her classmates. She'd have to rein them in a little. Though it was only a few hours, she was sure they could survive that. Pulling out a tie to finish the ironic French braid she put Hermione's hair into as the girls seem to pull their plans together.

"We do not 'ave long before lunch finishes. Let us eat quickly"

Flicking her wand to reheat the teapot as the other girls helped themselves to the delicious looking sandwiches.

The afternoon past quickly and soon dinnertime came and went without much hassle for one Gryffindor. Besides the normal unruly manners of a red head and gossip from another, Hermione enjoyed her dinner with her friends, though a little teasing on her 'new' hair style. As the Great Hall was emptying quickly after the final dishes were taken away Hermione stood to one side waiting patiently for the young blonde. She didn't wait long before she was assaulted with a strong armed hug around the waist. She looked down to find a grinning Gabrielle staring up at her. Veela's were a very touchy feely bunch.

"We ready? I have the perfect thing for you to see" Hermione was getting jumpy with excitement and from the look of it so was the young blonde. Both giving a small wave goodbye to Fleur, who was standing just outside the Hall entrance, they made their way off up the stairs.

Fleur remained in her spot until the two precious treasures in her life disappeared from her view. She took a breath slowly.

"Girls, I insist on my previous words. Zey are to be left alone zis evening" Though appeared spoken to no one, were indeed heard by the Veela classmates hiding just inside the doors. They took their time coming to stand by her side, some looking quite upset with the news.

"Vraiment Fleur? Pouvons-nous suivre au moins?" one girl spoke softly just to Fleur's right, her accent strong as she spoke their native tongue.

"She ez your chosen and you are willing to let 'er go even eef just for one evening?" The voice brought a smile to Fleur's face. Her cousin, Alexis was close to Fleur through their years of growth into the young Veela they were today, her best friend through her schooling years and companion in her hardest times.

"'Ermione doesn't fully understand our Veela nature yet. She ez young and until she finishes 'er growth into 'er beautiful womanly body, we will always 'ave our protective instincts. My Veela ez content letting 'er 'ave freedom. Despite eet being away from us. 'owever, she might not know eet but she will need to repay our kind gifts… " Fleur let a grin spread over her features making her glow in the diming light. Her fellow classmates catching on quickly mirror her expression. "…tomorrow she will come to us and I will not let 'er out of my sight for a moment after zis torture. We shall truly make 'er a 'sister', ae girls?" Fleur received giggles and small squeals of delight. "Now, we must prepare"

The girls dispersed from the area, Alexis however remained at her side.

"She won't come so easily cousin. She doesn't know your Veela well enough yet to…"

"Relax dear cousin. She will come and she'll enjoy 'erself just as much as we will. Eef not more"

The next morning came with a few rays of sunshine through the never ending stream of grey clouds. Hermione woke with a smile, memory of the previous evening still at the front of her mind and the look of delight on the young Delacour's face made her feel accomplished. She took Gabrielle all over the castle, showing her the secret passageways, the tallest tower, giving an amazing view of the night sky and its twinkling stars. She even showed the young girl the Gryffindor common room for a bit as they sat before the fire simply talking about the differences and similarities between Hogwarts and Beuxbatons. Before it got too late, Hermione escorted Gabrielle back to the Carriage, gave a quick goodbye and returned to ready for bed.

The Tournament Champions were still the talk of the castle walls as everyone was excited for the next task coming up within a few weeks' time. Hermione proceeded down to the Great Hall slowly, being a weekend everyone slept in and took their days as they liked. Her mind going back to the arrivals of the two foreign schools, then the announcement of the champions, her horror of her best friend getting pulled into another dangerous situation and then the two boys had to have a huge fight over pride and jealously. She didn't get involved in their stupid fuse, more interested in finding out on past tournaments and the outcomes. It was here one day she encountered the French witch. Her first thoughts of the older girl were harsh, she admits but her persona of all others below her standing and being absolutely smug of her known beauty, causing near all the male population of the school to act like bigger fools than normal only had Hermione boil with ever wrenching annoyance. The small encounters in the halls she had with the Beauxbatons girls didn't help the brunette's mood any either. They seemed to smile and giggle, taunting her with knowledge she didn't know and they weren't going to share.

Her moments spent in the library doing homework or studying about the tasks became rather tiring for Hermione as she learnt the French Champion came in to interrupt her during her quiet time to ask mundane questions on books or compare the uncouth Hogwarts to her simply 'flawless' Beauxbatons. The witch's off handed comments made Hermione avoid her safe haven till the first task because she simply couldn't handle it anymore.

The next time the Gryffindor saw her was just before the first task. She had entered the tent to wish Harry luck against the dragon. She didn't expect the blonde witch to follow her with her eyes. Those deep soulful blue eyes, asking something she couldn't quite grasp. Returning to her place in the stands, the brunette's mind replayed the moment over and over again. Something, there was something the witch was trying to tell her and she couldn't for the life of her understand.

The task began with the Hufflepuff boy doing fairly well against his dragon. A little crashing and smashing went on but it happened for all the champions. The famous Quidditch Seeker Krum did well, getting the fastest time however causing his dragon to rampage and destroy the nest it was meant to protect. Next was the French witch, Fleur Delacour.

Hermione's head snapped up at the sound of her name being declared, her eyes never wavering from the tall blonde figure entering the ring to face her dragon, blue and silver outfit standing out against the darken rocks.

It was outstanding. Using a variety of charms and skilful movements, Fleur subdued the mighty beast and claimed her prize. The sudden burst of fire from the sleeping dragon's nose sent the crowd a gasp as her sleeve caught fire. With a simple spell the fire was out and she walked off. Hermione had to then watch her friend use his unique flying ability to take to the skies, the horrible dragon soon after him. She didn't know exactly what happened after Harry flew off but seeing him return in one piece, Hermione legs almost collapsed from under her.

The Gryffindor room was ablaze with sounds and colours as they celebrated Harry's victory, she watched the boys reconcile their differences and was glad she could return her focus back to her studies. The news of the upcoming Yule ball was exciting. Learning to ballroom dance was something Hermione was looking forward to like many of the girls. However the trouble the Yule Ball did cause was every boy going absolutely nuts over asking the prettiest girl to be their date. Hermione saw the blonde champion around the castle many times between classes or simply on her way to study in the library. The smug air around her still present as passing boys seemed to stop all coherent thought and become mindless zombies. She let herself forget the blonde for the time and reflect on why she said yes to the Durmstrang boy who asked her to the dance earlier that day. In her moment of daydream she bumped into another body, causing a flurry of falling paper and books. This was the first time she encountered Gabrielle Delacour, the champion's adorable younger sister. Through the French-English speech Hermione set the young frantic girl straight with an apology for her actions and give her armful of books back. She even gave the girl directions to the library where she was headed in hopes of helping the poor girl in the confusing castle. Hermione waved her off with a smile seemingly getting a life-long friend in the process.

The Yule Ball came following Christmas and everyone was excited, especially a dolled up Gryffindor. After arguing with Ron over whom she's going with and badgering Harry on his egg clue, she only wanted this night to be calm and memorable. Since entering the Hall, Krum was the perfect gentleman, leading her all around the dance floor beautifully. After two or three more dances she asks to be excused for a moment, wanting to sit with her friends for a breather. Barely taking her seat Ron starts his renegade of abusive words. Accusing Krum of impure intentions and herself fraternising with the enemy. Hermione's heart was broken to think one of her best friends was accusing her of betrayal. She didn't bother giving him a reply; she stormed off to escape the now claustrophobic crowds. She came upon a quiet balcony under the stars. The wind was cold but she didn't care, her heart torn and tears streaming down her face, for once Hermione felt utterly shattered. This was how the French champion found her. Whispering soft words in her ear, gently rubbing her back with one hand and wrapping her other arm around the poor girl's shoulders Fleur tried to calm the Gryffindor with her gentle soothing touch. It was minutes before Hermione found the breath to speak.

Why? Why would such a perfect girl care at all for someone like her? Fleur tilted her head up to look into those deep chocolate brown eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

And she didn't. Not at first anyway. Hearing that the blonde was a Veela was believable. Her ability to entrap the boys with her 'thrall' was somewhat intriguing. However, hearing that each Veela falls in love only once and with only one 'Chosen' person did shock her a bit, especially when told that Hermione was Fleur's chosen one. She didn't want to hear it. She wanted nothing to do with magic that she didn't understand, despite searching every book she could get her hands on about Veela and their culture. She found nothing at all. It didn't make sense, it couldn't be true. Hermione's mind was racing going over every little thing she heard from the blonde and through it all there was one quiet voice. A voice telling her it was true. Hermione had to make some sense of this. She wanted to know if this was all some sort of cruel trick or if there was some divine magic that gave Veela some epiphany for when they found their eternal partner. The fifteen year old believed she was of reasonable mind. She always made sure she had her facts in order before she made her next move. Closing her book and stuffing it away in her bag, she sighed at knowing the next action to take, and that was talking to the French Witch.

Smile still on her face as she entered the Great Hall to find few students up and eating their morning meal. After such a long relaxing rest Hermione felt like she could eat a plate or two worth of delicious eggs and bacon, maybe sausages and some toast. A lovely cup of tea sounded really good too. It took her mind a few moments to snap out of her hungry state to realise someone was tugging on her sleeve. Looking around she found a smiling young blonde.

"Gabrielle. Good morning to you" she gave a smile

"Bonjour 'Ermione. I was 'oping to catch you zis morning. Would you like to 'ave breakfast wiz me, as a 'zank you' for yesterday?" The nine year old looked rather hopeful for a positive answer from her older friend. A huge sucker for the blue eyes, she agreed.

"Do you want to sit with me here or…?"Hermione didn't get time to finish.

"Non, non. We will eat in ze carriage. You will love ze food we make. French delicacies zat I know you will enjoy" She almost seemed to be jumping with excitement for a simple meal. The older girl grinned and let the blonde drag her out to the grounds. Thinking over the few weeks it took for Fleur and herself to come to understand and fall for each other, the amazing time they spent on Valentine's Day and her recollection of being rescued from the black lake really became something special to Hermione. She would've never gotten to know Gabrielle so well and to have the adorable girl as a younger sister and although she will never admit it she came to welcome the love the Veela girls gave her on random occasions along with the words of praise. Despite how over-welling it became, Hermione really appreciated being cared and loved for just being her.

Watching her feet on the morning dew, they made their way down the slope of the Hogwarts grounds to the waiting carriage. Hermione's eyes wandered over the intricate designed detail. Complimenting on the very French look, though keeping that thought for obvious reasons. The young blonde opened the door and pulled her inside to the warming entrance. Like all magical things it was much larger inside than out. Standing in an entrance that went on into what seemed to be a common area, Hermione took a moment to admire. There seemed to be two hallways going each direction but Hermione couldn't inquire further as Gabrielle made her sit on one of the lavish seats accompanied by a small table, hanging lit candles and an open fire place.

"This place is amazing Gabrielle, I don't know why I haven't come here before today" eyes continue to wander as she takes in every detail. Gently footsteps come closer from one of the halls.

"Zat ez an excellent question mon amour. Why 'avent you come 'ere sooner?"

The recognisable voice of the ever beautiful Fleur made Hermione grin as she entered the room.

"I don't know Fleur. Gabrielle seems to be the only one with the brains to think of such a thing. You haven't done it yourself"

"Perhaps I did not want you to feel compelled to come 'ere just for my selfish wishes" The blonde took the seat beside Hermione, leaning in very close to give a small peck on the cheek.

"I doubt I would've complained very much if that were the case Fleur. But I am only fifteen. I am not allowed to do anything yet so there is no real harm in coming…"

"Oh mon ange. You should know zat your silly English laws do not mean anyzing to ze Veela customs…" she said smiling, taking the young Gryffindor's hand. It was at this point that Hermione noticed all the other Beauxbatons members were entering the room and making themselves comfortable on chairs or floor space. Table the centre piece of their growing circle.

"Fleur…what's going on…?" she was getting a little anxious now. She could feel the thrall growing in the room, pulsing against her skin.

"Oh nozing. Ze girls simply zought zat you would like to see what eet was like really being one of us" Hermione felt her sides being enclosed in a firm unrelenting grip. The grinning Veela took one look between them and pounced.

Madame Maxime went to check on her precious students around the lunch hour as she did not see them in The Great Hall. Entering the carriage she was delighted to hear the familiar French and high pitch squeals and giggles of her girls.

"C'est donc là que mes petits anges se cachent?" Her voice very clear over the room filled of girls.

"Ah Madame Maxime! Venir venir! Does she not look magnifique! Elle est tellement mignon!" One of the girls by the door spoke to the Headmistress in her high pitched voice, still excited over their current obsession within the room. The giantess entered with a smile to see her students once again happy since their departure from home. What they were squealing and giggling over however gave the professor a rather taken aback expression.

There sitting on a rather elated looking Fleur was a primed up doll. Donned in a familiar periwinkle silk dress along with black stockings and light blue heals. Her hair done up tightly, French braid going down her left shoulder with a custom blue hat atop her head. Hands firmly clasped together on her lap and head down to the floor, face beet red. Madam Maxime didn't know what to make of the remarkable transformation her girls did to the Hogwarts student, but the look of the poor girl she was taking the praise remarks as a blushing bride.

"Oui, I muzt zay you girlz did a wonderful job wiz zis. But should you all not be in ze Great 'all for lunch? Why not show off your charming little doll?" Her words were only half meaningful as she knew her students liked to take their daily dishes within the cabin.

"Non! I will not share my 'Ermione wiz anyone. She is too beautiful for zem!" Fleur only tightened her hold on the brunette as she said her words. Many of the other seated girls agreed passionately.

Hermione had lost her mind hours ago now. Being put through a morning of cuddles, giggling, praise and kisses was something she could withstand after routine days of it happening about the castle. What she wasn't prepared for was the girls changing her clothes, her shoes, doing her hair and then placing that hat on her head. She did like the Beauxbatons uniform, she really did. When it was on Fleur or Gabrielle! Not herself! She wasn't pretty enough to pull this off! She was to snap out of her trance like state when smells intruded her nose.

Platters appeared from the ever unknown kitchens as they did before during breakfast. The girls placed themselves about the room again in a relatively peaceful way to help themselves of the warm food. Gabrielle took the seat beside her sister and Hermione. The Hogwarts student took this as the moment to glare at the young blonde haired girl for her situation. A hesitant smile was all she got in return.

"Zey bribed me wiz bonbons. I could not say non…" her plea was attempted but not received.

"One day Gabrielle, I will have my revenge for this" she folded her arms and leaned back into the firm embrace of her Veela mate. "I will have my revenge on all you Veela. One day…" her mumbles seemed to go unnoticed by the flock of gossiping girls.

"I 'ope zat day comes quickly for moi. I am zinking along ze lines of that lovely short skirted uniform…"

"Fleur Isabelle Delacour!"


End file.
